


hold on when you get love and let go when you give it

by sweetheartbitterheart



Series: we flew [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: Theon awakens to soft crying coming from the other room. At first, he is frozen with fear, but then he really listens to the sounds and knows it's only Jeyne.a little hurt/comfort ficlet
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Series: we flew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	hold on when you get love and let go when you give it

**Author's Note:**

> finally posting something for probably my favorite pairing from ASOIAF
> 
> title from Hold On When You Get Love and Let Go When You Give It by Stars

Theon awakens to soft crying coming from the other room. At first, he is frozen with fear, but then he really listens to the sounds and knows it's only Jeyne. Their bedroom is still bathed in pitch blackness, not even close to sunrise.

It takes him a moment or three to pull his aching joints together enough to sit up.

He listens closer as the sniffling comes to a stop.

Shuffling awkwardly from their shared bed to the doorway, Theon can just make out the silhouette of Jeyne at their small table, a candle lit but slowly dying out. She is grasping a cup tightly in her hands.

He decides to call out for her first as to not startle her, "Jeyne?"

She turns her head in his direction, dried tear stains evident on her cheeks.

"Theon," she breathes. His name on her tongue brings warmth straight to his chest. "I didn't mean to wake you."

On unsteady feet, he shuffles forward to sit beside her. He gives a hesitant smile. He's sure he'll never stop being self-conscious of his smile, broken teeth and silver fillings notwithstanding.

"It's alright, I would've woken up soon anyway. I always notice when you leave the bed," he tells her this to ease her apparent discomfort and because it's the truth.

She sighs and tentatively reaches for his hands. His lack of fingers has never seemed to bother her, even when they were still trapped in Ramsey's clutches. Her own hands are small but strong, no longer soft and delicate like a highborn lady.

"Nightmares?" he asks.

She starts to nod then stops, "Sort of, but not truly. Just strange dreams."

Theon watches her for a long moment as she gathers her thoughts. Her pretty brown eyes and the slope of her nose, the tip long lost by frostbite, and Theon has never seen anything as lovely.

She closes her eyes before speaking.

"I dreamed I was back in Winterfell, but it was the Winterfell we grew up in. The Starks were still there, Sansa and I were in the Godswood. I could hear you and Robb and Jon Snow not far away from us, laughing. I felt happy because it was everything I remembered it was, but then I realized it never will be again, that will never be us again," she says this all with a wistful smile growing on her lips.

They live in a small house in a small village where they are known as man and wife. Everyone calls them by their given names. The women tease Jeyne when she'll be with child and she is too kind to tell them that will never happen.

The grip Jeyne has on his hand tightens for a brief moment before she releases his hand altogether. Theon pulls her hand gently back in his meager grasp and begins to rub soothing circles with his thumb. She opens her eyes at the touch and finally the smile reaches her eyes.

"I hope you can find some happiness here," he says, the _with me_ is unspoken but he knows she hears it anyhow.

Theon may never be able to be truly happy again but he is content, and he only wants Jeyne to be as well.

Her eyes fill with tears once more and she brings a hand up to rest upon his cheek.

"I have," she tells him, voice steady and warm.

Sometimes Theon finds he can't breathe properly when he thinks of how much Jeyne trusts him.

Gently, so gently, she brings him to his feet and leads them both back to bed. They lay curled around each other, sharing the same breaths. Their hands staying clasped until morning.


End file.
